How My Feeling About You
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Sena dan Suzuna telah lama bersama. Namun mereka tidak juga saling jujur satu sama lain. Bisakah kedekatan mereka tetap terjaga ketika ada pihak ke-3? New chapter up-date! review kudasai...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa….. Ohisashiburi deshou ne….

Kembali bersama Dee di fandom Eyeshield 21…

Kali ini Dee buat Fanfic dengan pair SenaSuzu…

Bagi yang berharap ini adalah fanfic comedy, kalian salah besar…. Kali ini Dee buat fic dengan genre hurt and romance

Tanpa banyak bacot, karena Dee takut di bacok, otanoshimi kudasai…

* * *

**How My Feeling About You**

Eyeshield21 Fanfiction

Eyeshield21 © Inagaki-sensei & Murata-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort / Romance

**Chapter 1**

Pertama kali Sena bertemu Suzuna ketika mereka sedang Death March di Amerika. Saat itu Sena terpisah dari rombongan Deimon dan tersesat di tempat perekrutan atlet pro amefuto. Sekarang, sudah 3 tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sena maupun Suzuna sudah kelas 3 SMA dan bersiap mengahadapi ujian masuk universitas.

Tapi, selama 3 tahun ini tidak ada hal yang berubah dari hubungan mereka. Sena tetap malu-malu dan Suzuna yang terlalu takut untuk jujur. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka menjadi gemas. Bahkan biarpun Mamori dan Monta sudah berkali-kali mendorong mereka, namun baik Sena maupun Suzuna tak kunjung saling jujur satu sama lain. Padahal monyet saja bisa tahu kalau Cebol dan Cheer Sialan itu saling menyukai, begitu pendapat Hiruma.

"Yaaa, Sena! Kamu sudah menentukan mau ke universitas mana?" Tanya Suzuna suatu hari ketika ia sedang main ke Deimon.

"Aku lebih berharap bisa lulus di ujian akhir SMA dulu, Suzuna….. Nilaiku di ambang batas nih…." Jawab Sena sambil meratapi hasil ulangannya.

"Yaaahh…. Selamat berjuang ya, Sena…. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?"

"E, eehhh?! Be-berdua saja?" Tanya Sena panik.

"Iya! Kau tidak mau, Sena?" Suzuna terlihat kecewa.

"Bu-bukannya tidak mau sih…"

"Ehehehe….. Kalau begitu, ayo kita belajar bareng di perpustakaan, Sena!" ajak Suzuna sambil menarik –ralat– menyeret Sena. Sena hanya pasrah diseret paksa oleh Suzuna. Setibanya di perpustakaan, mereka langsung mencari kursi kosong dan duduk. Lalu mereka mulai mengeluarkan buku mereka dan membahas soal yang ditanyakan.

"Lho? Sena." Panggil seseorang. Sena menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Riku…", jawab Sena. "Kapan datang? Ada apa tiba-tiba kau ke sini, Riku?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku ke sini ingin belajar, Sena…. Kau sendiri tumben datang ke perpustakaan."

"A-ahahahahahaha….." Sena hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengar sindiran Riku.

"Hm? Hoooo….. Ternyata kau sedang kencan ya?" goda Riku yang melihat Suzuna yang duduk di hadapan Sena. Wajah Sena dan Suzuna seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bu-bu-bu-bukan! Bukan! Bukan! Belajar, Cuma itu! Gak lebih!" bantah Sena dan Suzuna kompak.

"Ahahahahaha….. Aku tau kok…. Aku hanya menggoda kalian. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu, Taki-san?" pinta Riku. Memang kebetulan perpustakaan sangat penuh dan hanya di sebelah Suzuna saja terdapat kursi kosong.

"Yaaa! Tentu saja boleh, Rik-kun." Jawab Suzuna ceria. "Kita bertiga jadi bisa belajar bareng, benar 'kan Sena?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, itu benar Riku. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak belajar bareng." Ujar Sena mengangguk. Dan akhirnya trio itu pun belajar bersama. Tak terasa hari sudah larut, dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di family restaurant.

Di family restaurant, lagi-lagi Riku duduk di sebelah Suzuna dan mereka terlihat berbicara berduaan dengan sangat akrab. Entah kenapa, hati Sena gelisah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasanya seperti ditinggalkan, dan perasaan ini menggangunya sekali. Tapi Sena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_'Apa ini? Rasanya tidak enak. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sulit bernafas?' batin Sena bingung._

"…. Ya 'kan, Sena?" Tanya Riku. Sena masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga tidak mendengar Riku.

"Sena…." Panggil Riku lagi namun Sena tidak juga menjawab. "SENAAA!" teriak Riku sambil menarik kuping kiri Sena. Sena pun terkejut dan hanya bisa menjawab linglung.

"Ha? Eh? Lho? A-ada apa, Riku?" Sena cengo.

"Kau mendengar pertanyaanku tadi, Sena?" balas Riku. Sena menggeleng perlahan, Riku terlihat kesal dan menghela nafas panjang. Dan Sena jadi semakin tidak enak hati dan merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf….." ujarnya lirih.

"Sena, kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?" Tanya Suzuna sambil mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Sena, tujuannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sena. Terkejut dengan tindakan Suzuna, refleks Sena mendorong Suzuna menjauh.

"Sena?" Suzuna semakin bingung dengan sikap Sena.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Suzuna." Ujar Sena dengan wajah memerah, dan dia tidak berani menatap Suzuna maupun Riku. "Aku hanya, sedikit lelah saja kok." Lanjutnya sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat, Sena." Saran Suzuna dengan nada khawatir.

"Taki-san benar, Sena. Kita pulang sekarang saja." Sambung Riku. Lalu mereka berdua bangkit dan keluar dari restoran, diikuti oleh Sena.

"Ah, Suzuna. Biar aku antar kau pulang. Ini sudah larut." Ujar Sena menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, Sena! Kau sedang tidak enak badan, nanti kau malah jadi jatuh sakit. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Taki-san pulang." Larang Riku.

"Eh, tapi aku-"

"Rik-kun benar, Sena. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan beristirahat." Tolak Suzuna memotong ucapan Sena.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Sena. Rik-kun akan mengantarku pulang dengan selamat, benar 'kan, Rik-kun?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Yaaaa! Sampai besok, Sena! Istirahatlah!" pamit Suzuna sambil melangkah.

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Sena." Ujar Riku sambil mengikuti Suzuna.

Sena kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa memandang Riku dan Suzuna berjalan menjauhinya. Dalam diam, Sena memperhatikan betapa akrab dan santainya mereka berdua berbicara.

_'Uuukkhh…. Lagi-lagi perasaan ini…. Apa ini?' _batinSena sembari memegang dada kirinya. Akhirnya Sena hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Suzuna dan Riku tanpa dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengannya.

*End of Chapter 1*

* * *

Question time : Ada yang tahu, perasaan apa yang dialami oleh Sena?

Kirim jawabannya melalui kotak kecil di bawah ini…. Sekalian review juga…. Hehehehehehe….

Tungguin chapter 2 nya yah…..


	2. Chapter 2 - Sena's Feeling

Aloha….. Chapter 2 up-date….

Makasih banyak buat yang ngereview dan juga buat para silent reader….

Kita mulai saja langsung chapter 2, otanoshimini…..

* * *

**How My Feeling About You**

Eyeshield21 Fanfiction

Eyeshield21 © Inagaki-sensei & Murata-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort / Romance

**Chapter 2**

Sejak saat itu, Sena merasa kalau Suzuna dan Riku semakin dekat. Terbukti mereka kerap kali terlihat sedang berduaan. Sama seperti sekarang, dimana Sena masuk ke perpustakaan kota. Sena melihat Suzuna dan Riku sedang bicara sambil berbisik-bisik. Dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Sena memandang pemandangan di hadapannya dengan hati miris.

"Yaaa! Sena!" panggil Suzuna yang menyadari kalau Sena datang.

"Kau lama sekali, Sena. Kami sudah mulai belajar dari tadi." Ujar Riku.

"A-ahahahaha….. Maaf, aku terlambat." Sena berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Lalu Sena duduk di depan Suzuna.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali datangnya, Sena?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Eh? Aaaahh…. Itu, karena….um…aku diminta tolong sensei untuk merapikan berkas." Jawab Sena, berbohong tentu saja. Dia tidak mau mengakui alasan keterlamabatannya yang sebenarnya adalah karena menunggu Suzuna datang menjemputnya. Jangan salahkan Sena berpikiran seperti itu, karena pada kenyataannya biasanya Suzuna memang akan selalu menjemputnya.

"Ya sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja belajarnya." Ajak Riku. Suzuna dan Sena mengangguk menjawab ajakan Riku.

"Hmmmm….. Rikku, aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini.." ujar Suzuna meminta bantuan Riku.

"Soal yang mana, Suzu?" balas Riku.

_'Heh?! Aku tidak salah dengar?! Sejak kapan mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan? Dengan nama panggilan akrab pula.'_ Batin Sena tidak senang.

"Nah, seperti ini menjawabnya. Kau sudah mengerti, Suzu?"

"Ya, terima kasih ya, Rikku. Aku sangat terbantu. Kamu memang pintar."

_'Maaf saja kalau aku tidak pintar, Suzuna.'_

Sena tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat. Antara kecewa, marah, tidak senang, sedih, dan lain sebagainya. Riku menyadari perubahan wajah Sena.

"Kau kenapa, Sena? Ada soal yang tidak kau mengerti? Soal yang mana? Aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Riku.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri!" balas Sena ketus. Sena kaget mendengar nada suaranya sendiri dan langsung menutup mulutnya

"Se-Sena?" panggil Suzuna ragu-ragu. Sedang Riku hanya memandangi Sena bingung.

"Eh… Aaaaahh….. Ma-maaf. Aku baru ingat kalau Okaa-san menyuruhku cepat pulang." Dengan tergesa-gesa Sena mambereskan buku-bukunya. Sena mengabaikan tatapan bingung dan terkejut dari Suzuna dan Riku. Kemudian Sena bangkit dari kursi seraya berkata,

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan ya, Suzuna, Riku." Pamitnya sambil tersenyum pada Riku dan Suzuna. Mereka berdua bernafas lega melihat senyuman Sena, padahal itu hanya senyuman palsu yang dibuat Sena untuk menutupi perasaannya yang kini campur aduk. Ada gunanya juga Sena dilatih langsung oleh Hiruma, jadi dia bisa belajar bagaimana menyembunyikan emosinya.

Sena langsung pergi dari perpustakaan. Dia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu lebih lama lagi. Sesampainya di luar perpustakaan, Sena langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi tempat itu. Kakinya mengarah ke arah pantai kecil yang ada di kota itu.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Sena berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai suaranya hilang setibanya dipinggir pantai.

_'Apa ini? Aku tidak merasa lega sama sekali. Uurrggh…. Aku benci perasaan ini! Apa….. yang harus kulakukan?'_ batin Sena bingung. Tanpa disadari Sena, setetes air mengalir ke pipinya. Berlanjut menjadi dua tetes, tiga tetes dan akhirnya semakin deras.

_'Uhhh… Apa-apan aku ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Hiks…..'_ dan perlahan-lahan Sena berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Dalam diam, Sena terisak dan menangis, tanpa bisa menghentikannya.

* * *

Entah berapa lama Sena menangis. Yang ia sadari, tiba-tiba air matanya sudah mengering dan dia sedang memandang ke arah laut lepas.

GRRRUUUKKK.

Perut Sena berbunyi menandakan kalau ia sudah lama berada di tempat itu. Perlahan, Sena bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Entah apa yang Sena pikirkan selama perjalanan pulang, atau mungkin dia hanya bengong dan tidak memikirkan apapun, karena ketika di tengah jalan Mamori dan Hiruma menyapanya (well, hanya Mamori yang menegur), Sena tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka dan terus berjalan melewati mereka. Hiruma langsung manarik bahu Sena untuk membuat Sena berhadapan dengan mereka. Dan baik Hiruma maupun Mamori terkejut melihat mata Sena yang sembab dan pandangannya yang kosong, biarpun hanya sekilas.

"Eh? Mamori nee-chan? Hiruma-san?" ucap Sena linglung.

"Sena, ada apa? Apa yang ter-?" pertanyaan Mamori dihentikan oleh Hiruma yang memegang bahu Mamori.

"Oi, cebol sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai malam begini? Hmmm….. Mencurigakan….. Kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan?" ujar Hiruma dengan nada isengnya.

"Hi-hieeee….. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, Hiruma-san!" jawab Sena gugup.

"Hng? Kau mengerti arti hal yang tidak-tidak? Berarti kau memang melakukannya kan?"

"Ti-tidakkkkkk…."

"Youichi!" panggil Mamori menghentikan Hiruma menjahili Sena. Lalu dengan poker face andalan Mamori, Angelic Smile, dia melanjutkan,

"Kau mau pulang, Sena? Kita pulang sama-sama, ya." Ajak Mamori. Sena mengangguk menjawab ajakan Mamori. Di perjalanan, Mamori dan Hiruma saling berbicara dengan menggunakan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua.

**_"Youichi, kenapa kamu melarangku bertanya pada Sena tadi?"_** isyarat Mamori pada Hiruma.

**_"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dulu Cebol sialan itu untuk sementara."_** Balas Hiruma.

**_"Tapi pasti ada masalah. Aku khawatir, Youichi. Akan kutanyakan nanti padanya."_**

**_"Haaahhh…. Terserah kau saja. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kecewa nanti."_**

**_"Tidak akan!"_**

"Uuummm….. Sena…." Panggil Mamori.

"Ng? Ada apa, Mamori nee-chan?" jawab Sena. Hiruma diam saja mendengarkan mereka bicara.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kelihatannya kamu muram sekali."

"Ah. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Mamori nee-chan."

"Tapi….."

"Aku sudah besar. Nee-chan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Ah! Sudah sampai di rumahku." Lalu Sena manghadap Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Sampai jumpa, Mamori nee-chan, Hiruma-san. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Sena sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Mamori dan Hiruma. Lalu Sena masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Biarpun Sena tersenyum dengan riang, namun baik Hiruma maupun Mamori tahu kalau senyuman Sena tadi tidak berasal dari dalam hatinya. Mereka berdua tahu itu hanya topeng yang dipakai oleh Sena. Bagaimanpun juga, Sena belajar mengenakan topeng itu dari Hiruma dan juga Mamori.

"Apa kubilang…" ujar Hiruma.

"Sena…. Tidak biasanya dia membantahku." Balas Mamori yang sedikit shock.

"Hhhh….. sudahlah, jangan depresi seperti itu. Aku antar kau pulang."

"Ya…"

Lalu Hiruma dan Mamori meninggalkan rumah Sena. Dalam hati, Hiruma juga sedikit penasaran dengan keadaan Sena. Yah, mungkin nanti dia bisa menyelidikinya. Paling masalahnya tidak akan jauh dari nama Taki Suzuna, begitu pikir Hiruma.

* * *

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Sena langsung disambut dengan omelan dari ibunya.

"Sena! Kenapa malam sekali baru pulang? Kamu tidak meminta izin untuk pulang malam hari ini kan? Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kamu boleh pulang malam, tapi setidaknya beritahu Kaa-san dulu! Okaa-san khawatir sekali, tahu!" omel ibu Sena.

"Maaf, Kaa-san." Hanya itu jawaban Sena yang menjawab sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ibu Sena pun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya.

"Sena, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Ibu Sena cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kaa-san." Lalu Sena mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum palsu. "Aku baik-baik saja kok." Lanjutnya.

"Benar?" Ibu Sena masih ragu. Sena menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau sudah makan? Okaa-san akan panaskan lauknya sebentar."

"Ah! Tidak perlu, Kaa-san. Aku tidak lapar. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Eeeehhh? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Sena?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tidur lebih awal, jadi jangan cemas, Kaa-san."

"Tidak mau minum obat?"

"Tidak perlu kok. Aku naik ke kamar dulu dan tidur. Oyasumi, Kaa-san."

"O-oyasumi…"

Ibu Sena hanya bisa menatap Sena yang menuju kamarnya dengan tatapan cemas. Setibanya di kamas, Sena langsung meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanannya dan melepas topeng tak terlihat yang sedari tadi dia kenakan. Kini, terlihatlah wajah Sena yang tanpa ekspresi. Matanya mati seperti bangkai ikan. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama tidur, Sena beranjak ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

_'Haaahhh…. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bahkan aku sudah membuat Kaa-san dan Mamori nee-chan khawatir. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh begini terus! Sebaiknya aku tidur saja, siapa tahu besok keadaanku besok akan membaik.'_ Batin Sena. Dan Sena pun bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya ketika hand-phone nya berdering.

_'Uuuuhhh…. Siapa lagi yang nelepon malam-malam begini?'_ lalu Sena melihat layar hand-phone nya menampilkan satu nama. _'Riku? Ada apa Riku telepon malam-malam? Ah, sebaiknya aku angkat saja.'_

"Moshi-moshi." Angkat Sena.

"Moshi-moshi. Ah, Sena!" balas Riku.

"Ada apa, Riku?"

"Ummm…. Aku ingin minta pendapatmu, boleh?"

"Katakan saja, Riku. Mungkin aku bisa mambantumu."

"Yah, mungkin saja… Begini, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Suzu?"

"Heh?"

"Eh, aahhh… Aku tahu ini agak aneh. Tapi aku ingin tahu lebih jelas tentang Suzu, Sena."

"….."

"Sena?"

"A-aaahh…. Pendapatku ya…. Menurutku, Suzuna itu gadis yang baik, Riku."

"Benar kan!" Riku terdengar riang. "Dia juga perhatian. Dan juga…ehm….manis….." lanjutnya sambil malu-malu.

"Riku, jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Suzu, Sena."

Seketika, Sena merasa kalau bumi yang dipijaknya runtuh. Jantung Sena berdetak lebih cepat, sampai rasanya sesak sekali. Pupil mata Sena mengecil karena shock mendengar ucapan Riku. Sena merasa perutnya seperti dililit dan dadanya tercabik-cabik. Selama beberapa saat Sena hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Riku tadi.

"Uuuhmm… Sena, kau masih mendengar?" Riku memanggil-manggil Sena dari seberang telepon.

"Eh?! Iya, aku masih dengar. Eettooo, apa kau yakin menyukai Suzuna, Riku?"

"Ya, tentu saja yakin! Setiap aku bersamanya aku merasa bahagia."

_'Sedang aku kalau bersama kalian selalu merasa mual.'_ batin Sena menjawabi perkataan Riku.

"Hatiku berdebar-debar setiap melihatnya."

_'Hatiku tercabik setiap melihat kalian.'_

"Dadaku terasa hangat setiap mengingat Suzu."

_'Dadaku terasa sesak setiap mengingat kalian berduaan.'_

"Aku memang menyukai Suzu, Sena."

_'Hentikan!'_ batin Sena. "Begitukah?" tapi kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya. Dan aku senang sekali menyadari hal ini, Sena."

_'Kubilang hentikan!' _ "Syukurlah, Riku."

"Dan kau tahu, Sena. Aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu-"

_'Jangan teruskan!'_

"-aku akan segera menyatakan perasaanku pada Suzu."

_'Ini hanya mimpi!'_

"Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu untuk membuat rencana kencan untuk kami, Sena. Kau bisa?"

_'Ayo bangun!'_

"Sena? Kau bisa membantuku?"

"….. Tentu, Riku."

"Arigatou, Sena. Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama ngobrol. Oyasumi, Sena."

"Oyasumi, Riku." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

_'Seseorang, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.'_

Dan malam itu Sena menyadari perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya sejak saat awal dia melihat keakraban Suzuna dan Riku. Perasaan cemburu. Hanya satu perasaan itu sudah membuatnya uring-uringan, terganggu, mudah tersinggung, marah dan tidak senang. Sekarang, Sena semakin tidak bisa memjamkan matanya.

*End of Chapter 2*

* * *

Selesai….. gimana, gimana?

Galau banget yah…. Dee juga jadi ikutan galau ngetik cerita ini….

Yah, mudah-mudahan gak ada miss typo…

Question time : ada yang bisa nebak gimana akhir cerita?

(reader : bilang ja lu gak punya ide gimana ending cerita ini!)

Yosh…. Review kudasai, minna-san….. Dee bakal senang setengah mati kalau ada yang bisa kasih kritik dan saran tentang cerita ini….


End file.
